All Alone
by holagurrrlxoxo
Summary: Massie is dead. And it's all his fault. He should've known the boy wasn't kidding. He should've tried to save her. Saving her would have saved everyone. R&R, and I'll continue!
1. If I Can't Have Her, No One Can

"No don't!" Massie screamed.

A gun was pointing at Derrington's forehead.

"Massie, sweetie, I gave you a chance to leave him, and come to me, but you didn't listen. I sent you hundreds of texts, emails, and letters, telling you to leave this spaz, but you refused. Well, if I can't have you, he can't either." Chris spat, staring at Derrington.

"Chris, no!" Massie begged crying.

"Mass-" Derrington began, but was cut off by Chris.

"Say another word, and I'll shoot you." Chris warned, getting the ready to shoot Derrick. Derrick silenced him self. He mouthed the words "I love you" at Massie, who cried harder.

"Chris, please!" Massie begged, falling to the ground, in hysterics.

"Babe, you don't always get what you want. I didn't, and all I wanted was you. Beautiful you." Chris cackled, caressing Massie's cheek. Massie slapped it away.

"I hate you!" Massie screamed.

"Oh, boy, I wish you wouldn't have said that, my darling. I'll miss you." Chris smiled evilly, pulling the trigger.

"Chris, ple-" Massie cried out.

A gunshot sounded in the dense forest.

"No!" Derrick yelled.

Massie fell to the ground.

"I told her, if I couldn't have her, no one could." Chris laughed, taking his gun and walking away, out of the forest. Away from the crime scene. "And if you tell anyone what just happened, I'll be going for the rest of your friends, and family. Not that you have any proof."

"Massie!" Derrick cried.

"I do love you." Massie whispered, on her last breath.

He gathered Massie's limp body, and slowly stood up. Tears spilled down his cheeks, onto the lifeless body, he had called his girlfriend. He reached the road, and began his long journey back to Westchester. To deliver the worst news of his life... his girlfriend was murdered. And he had witnessed it. And he hadn't done anything to save her. It was his fault she was dead.


	2. Buddy

"Sir, will you tell us what happened?" The newsreporter asked a very distraught Derrick. Derrick stared at the black camera.

"He was pretty much holding us hostage. He threatened to kill me, because Ma-, Ma-, she wouldn't break up with me. And when she talked back, he just..." Derrick explained, barely able to finish the last sentence.

The reporter nodded sadly. "Who exactly was holding you hostage?"

"His name is Chris Abeley. She used to have a crush on him, but she found out he was dating this girl, Fawn, and gave up. She then started dating me. But, I guess, he realized what he just missed, and wanted her back, badly." Derrick rubbed the back of his neck.

"So she was your girlfriend?" The lady questioned, giving simpathetic look.

Derrick sighed. "Was. She had been getting weird texts from him, kind of like blackmail, I guess, and was acting weird. She wouldn't tell anyone. She didn't even tell me, until he came and took me, threatening he would kill her."

"Do you know why he chose to hold you hostage?" The lady asked, pointing the microphone towards his mouth.

Derrick's eyes darted around nervously. "She's my, was, my girlfriend. If he really wanted her, he had to get rid of the one thing holding him back... me."

"That must've been tough, carrying your girlfriend, when she had left this world. Could you explain how you felt?" The reporter questioned.

"What kind of question is that!?" Derrick asked.

"Okay, thanks, Mr. Harrington. This was Misty Marko, for channel 9, thanks and good night." Misty, signed off.

Derrick stormed out of the funeral home, in the huff.

"Who would ask you that? How did it feel to carry you dead loved one?" Derrick shouted.

The camera crew, and staff jumped into the Channel 9 van, and sped away.

"Somebody's not taking this well." Chris laughed.

"What? Who is that?" Derrick questioned, looking around.

"Over here, buddy." Chris waved, emerging from the side of building.

"Who you gonna kill next, 'buddy'?" Derrick spat, staring at Chris.

"Your mom." Chris laughed, crazily. Chris strode off, cackling evilly, talking to himself.

"I think he's possessed. But how am I going to save everyone? My mom?" Derrick kneaded his temples. He had some serious thinking to do.


	3. 911

"Derrick, do you want something to eat?" Lydia asked, munching on a green apple.

"I'll just get some chips." Derrick answered nervously.

"What's wrong? You never pass up dinner." Lydia raised and eyebrow.

"I think I have the stomach flu, or something." Derrick sighed, eating a single chip, then replacing the bag in the pantry.

The truth was, Chris had threatened to kill his parents. But he couldn't think of a way to protect her, other than reporting this to the police department, but that would result in more murders. He was stuck.

The doorbell rang.

Derrick snapped out of his thoughts, and answered the door.

"Hey, Derrick." Chris smiled deviously.

"Get out!" Derrick whispered, slamming the door in his face.

He walked back into the kitchen. "Stupid protesters."

Lydia laughed, throwing away the apple core.

The doorbell rang again.

This time, Lydia answered the door.

"Hi, Mrs.Harrington." Chris waved.

Lydia returned the wave. "Derrick is in the kitchen." She moved out of the way, to let the tall blonde inside.

"'Sup, Derrick." Chris greeted.

"Hey." Derrick replied, not looking him in the eyes.

"Why don't you two go upstairs." Lydia suggested. The boys trampled up the stairs, and into the bonus room.

"I thought I told you to get out of here!" Derrick whisper-yelled.

Derrick saw Chris reach for his back pocket. He saw a black gleam. A gun.

Chris pulled the gun out. "Gimme a sweatshirt." The gun followed Derrick's every movement, and grabbed an old jacket, he had worn the last night.

Chris pulled it over his head, and slipped the gun into the pocket. "Want to play a video game?" Chris asked, smirking.

Derrick nodded, and turned on the X-BOX 360.

The theme song for the game "Murders in the Night" played, causing Chris to laugh evilly.

"What a coincedence?" Chris cackled.

Derrick realized what Chris was planning to do. He was going to wait for Derrick to fall asleep, and then wait for his mom to go to sleep, and then he would make his move.

"No wonder he laughed when the game came on." Derrick thought to himself. He eyes Chris, who was playing the video game like a normal 17 year-old would. No evil gleam in his eye. Playing a regular video game.

"I'll be right back." Derrick stood up, and began walking towards the door.

"Not if I were you..." Chris warned.

Derrick turned around, as Chris reached for his pocket. He pulled it out and waved it around, to warn Derrick to stay put.

Derrick sighed, and walked back to couch.

"Chris, you want some pizza?!" Lydia, called up the stairs.

"Sure-" Chris replied, pausing the game. "Mrs.Soon To Be Dead." Chris whispered the last part in Derrick's ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"I'll come with you." Derrick piped up, following Chris.

They raced each other downstairs, and picked up the box of pizza before Lydia had returned from the bathroom.

"You leave my mother alone." Derrick hissed, stuffing a piece of ham and sausage pizza in his mouth.

"Calm down. I'm not going to make you watch it, but I make you listen to your mother's plea for life." Chris smiled deviously.

Derrick rolled his eyes. Maybe acting like he didn't care, would make Chris think it wouldn't have any effect on him.

"Don't act like you don't care. I know for a fact, you care." Chris spat, pulling out his gun again. "You wouldn't have slammed the door in my face, if you cared."

Derrick sighed, giving up. "Like I said, leave her alone."

"For someone who is probably going to die in the next month, you sure are calm." Chris snorted.

"For someone who is going to jail, you sure are calm." Derrick smirked, pulling out his cell phone, and dialed 911.

"Don't do it..." Chris glared at Derrick.

"I'd like to report a murder, and the murderer." Derrick said into the phone.

"I warned you." Chris sighed, heading downstairs, his gun behind his back.

"Stay on the line. He's going for my mom." Derrick cried out. Derrick ran downstairs and tip-toed behind Chris.

"He's right behind her." Derrick whispered. "What do I do?" There was a long silence, then a beep sounded.

"We are sorry, we have lost the call." The operator stated.

"Shoot." Derrick shoved the phone in his back pocket.

He overheard Chris and Lydia having a civilized conversation, and peeked in on them.

"So where's Mr. Harrington?" Chris asked, checking the time on his watch.

"Business trip." Lydia sighed. "Too many of those lately."

"My dad goes on a lot too. It does get really annoying." Chris agreed, scratching his head.

"I'll be right back." Lydia stood up.

"Perfect." Chris smiled, pulling out his gun, and preparing it for the crime.

As Chris was getting his aim right, Lydia turned around.

"Oh my god!" Lyida screamed, grabbing the nearest phone and dialing 911.

"Don't, Lydia, don't." Chris warned.

"911, there's, there's a man in my house, he has a gun, yes, I don't know what to do!" Lydia cried.

Derick ran in and tackled Chris from behind. Chris fell to the ground, and Derrick came him on the ground and grabbed the gun.

"I will not let you kill anyone else!" Derrick shouted, putting all his weight on the teen.

"His name is Chris Abeley. My son has pinned him on the ground. Yes, the doors are unlocked. Please, hurry!" Lydia screamed, and Chris used all his strength to push Derrick off of him, and grab the gun.

"Hang up the phone!" Chris shouted.

"Please, hurry!" Lydia screamed.

"Mum, put the phone down!" Derrick yelled, watching his mother carefully.

"No, he's got the gun, again! Please, help!" Lydia exclaimed in desperation.

"I said, put the phone down." Chris said through gritted teeth.

"Mom, do what he says." Derrick begged. Lydia ignored the two boys, and continued crying into the phone.

"Chris, you better leave! The police are coming, get out!" Lydia warned.

"I told you to put the phone down, but you didn't listen, so I'm not going to listen to you!" Chris shouted one last time, preparing the gun for it's job.

"Mom!" Derrick cried.

"Hur-" Lydia's word hadn't even left her mouth, before she crumpled to the ground. "The police are coming... Chris... get out... Derrick..." Lydia's chest stopped moving, and her body went limp.

Derrick threw his head back and screamed. "Nooo!!"

"That was too easy." Chris murmur-laughed, and stormed out into his black SUV, with black tinted windows, and a scratched off license plate. Derrick ran after him, to see the plate on the back of the car. The car sped away, down the drive.

"TTT747" Derrick made a mental note. He ran back inside, and hugged his dead mother.

A tear dropped on his mother's ring finger.

His father. Ryan Harrington. He had to save his dad, even if it was the last thing he did. Which it very well could be...


End file.
